Twelve Days of Christmas
by guardianluver
Summary: It's Christmastime at Sigmund! Follow Neil and Eva as they traverse through the 13th all the way to the 25th! NOTE: All previous chapters including the prologue and first chapter have been popped into this. (I created the cover)
1. Prologue

**Day One- 8:30**

"Come on Neil! You're late," Eva Rosalene growled under her breath as she stood at the front of Neil's house. She had the key to the house, although she would rather not use the key and end up getting decapitated by Neil. (It almost happened once, long story. Do you really want me to go to the details NOW?)

She waited for exactly one minute. Then she whipped the keys out of her pocket and inserted Neil's key into the slot. _Clack! _The door opened. The living room was a slight bit shabby and messy, with candy wrappers and books stacked and tossed everywhere. Eva maneuvered through the books and the computer technology and walked straight to his bedroom, which required a scanning. (Who knows? Neil is an oddball.) She put her index finger onto the scanner and it beeped.

"_Access granted: Eva Rosalene_," it said. The door opened up and she entered. Neil was still sleeping. He was wearing his old clothes as he slept. A book was flat on his chest and it looked like he had fell asleep reading. His hair was a bedhead.

"Neil, wake up," Eva said, poking her finger into Neil's cheek.

"Mm..." he groaned. He rolled over but didn't wake up.

"What to do, what to do," Eva sighed, tapping her chin. She had a stupidly bright idea. She walked into Neil's kitchen and took a cup from the dish rack. She filled the clear cup with icy cold water and added some ice for an even colder cup. She walked back to Neil's room and took the water with her. She dumped her cup onto Neil's head.

"HOLY-" cursed Neil. He bolted up and then looked at Eva wide-eyed. "Eva?"

"You're late, Neil!" shouted Eva.

* * *

**Edit: Re uploading chapters, but don't worry, they're just going into my other story with the official shiny cover. Since I was new I kind of didn't know how to add chapters XD**

**Don't worry, they'll still be free to read, I'm just clearing up my stories so there's not a lot of spam stories that could be transferred into multi-chapter stories. **


	2. Waking Neil Up (GET UP OR ELSE!)

**After waking up a successfully shaken Neil...**

"Uh, Eva, I can explain, I can explain!" Neil said frantically.

"Did you forget, chum chums, that today we had to get to Sigmund _early _because of Roxie's text? Or did you forget?" Eva asked sweetly. Actually, she looked like she was about to smack Neil upside the head.

"Don't call me chum chums!" Neil muttered.

"Let's get going. Everyone will legit kill you!" Eva groaned.

* * *

"NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" shrieked a voice. Uh-oh. Is it a monster? No. Even worse: Roxanne Winters.

"Uh, 'sup, Roxie..." Neil whispered. He looked nervous, for a start. And then Roxie's face relaxed.

"Actually, it's okay," she said. "I mean, winter always gets me sleepy."

"That's coming from the girl who ate 20 cartons of ice cream yesterday," Eva sighed.

"Wellll, it was mint chocolate chip. And also, I didn't eat 20 cartons of ice cream, 10 of them were tiramisu."

"I can't believe you don't have digestion or a brain freeze," Neil said, shaking his head. "I respect eating ice cream, but even I wouldn't eat 20 cartons."

"I was born to eat ice cream!" Roxie said, jabbing a finger into her chest. "And I can eat enough ice cream to last an apocalypse."

"Nice, whatcha going to do, say, 'Back off, because I got ice cream!'?" asked Neil.

"Uh... no?" replied Roxie.

"Well, it would be better than Neil's attempt," Eva said.

"No, don't give that away!" Neil whined.

"What was it?" Roxie asked earnestly.

"'Back off, I got plants!'"

"Ha, Plants VS. Zombies? Bwahahaha!"

"Hey!" Neil cried.

* * *

**The 'story' containing this will be DELETED but this chapter will still be there! Don't worry, you can STILL read them, so don't worry :D!**


	3. Lunch

**Hi everyone! Here comes Twelve Days of Christmas: day One, still in it! I feel really sorry for Neil...**

* * *

**Day One: 12:15 PM**

"Thorry..." Neil groaned, his face still bruised from Eva's smack down.

"Meh," Eva said, chewing a sub sandwich.

"Dude, what were you _thinking _reading until 12:00 AM?" Robert Lin said.

"Come on, _Attack on Titan_ is the best series ever," Neil said.

"I like _Shugo Chara_." Roxanne said.

"Too sappy," Neil said.

"I like sappy stories," Eva said.

"Probably because of Johnny and River, huh?" Neil asked. Eva's face tightened.

"Ooh, sorry," Neil said. Eva looked at him stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Roxie stood up. "Good lunch! Who's up for some 24?"


	4. End Shift

**Day One- End shift**

**Hello everyone! I just figured out how to make chapters so everything will be on Day One CONT'D. Look for some new content soon! :)**

* * *

"Nice day," Neil said cheerfully.

"To you," Robert Lin snapped. He'd lost in 24. Three times, and he lost to 10 points. Of course to Neil. (Because Neil was awesome if he did say so himself.)

"Don't be a sore loser, Lin," Roxie said. "You can always have a rematch. I mean, it'll be at the faculty party." She turned to Neil. "You _are_ going, right?"

"When?" Neil asked casually.

"Uh, it's on the 24th. You can stay until Christmas morning if you want."

"I might."

"Eva's going too."

"Then I will."

"You would love Eva to come," Eddie said, poking his head into the doorway. "You are dating, right?"

"Shut up!" Neil said indignantly, shoving Eddie in the forehead.

"No offense to you, don't waste your time," Eddie said. "Anyway..."

"Woah, is that a quote from _Happy_?" Neil asked.

"Yes, so... what?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing. You didn't seem like the type to go totally quote-crazy."

"Coming from the guy who told Eva not to interrupt someone in a Kamehameha."

"Well, someone would have to be crazy to interrupt a Kamehameha."

"But Eva did. So is Eva crazy?"

"Uh..."

"My, my, Neil Watson," drawled a haughty voice. "Mind the accusations, would you?" In stepped the haughty, the proud lady: Yuki Yamamoto. She was a new Japanese worker who talked so much she was probably born with a gag in her mouth.

"Hello, Yamamoto-kohai," Neil said, bowing his head sarcastically. "Mind the haughty state, ma'am."

"I would have you known that kohai is for _under __class-men_ like someone I know," Yamamoto sneered.

"Oh gee, thank you _so _much," Neil said. "NOT!"

Rob slapped Neil on the back. "Good save," he whispered.

"Thanks," Neil replied. What a good way to end.

* * *

**And that concludes Day One! I'll update it once in a while to make sure we continue. Cheerio!**


	5. Prank on Day Two!

**Day Two- 8:00 AM**

* * *

Neil had double-checked, triple-checked, quadruple-checked, quintuplet-checked and whatever is after that, making sure he wouldn't be late at Sigmund. But was this a prank?! No one was there. The door was unlocked. Everything looked like it was _empty_ but people had to be there or else the damn door wouldn't be open!

"Hello?" Neil called. No one. All of a sudden there was an orb floating in front of the dark elevator. What the heck?

"Neil?!" Eva cried. Her hand was outstretched with a flashlight. "What the heck?"

"I don't know!" Neil roared. He outstretched his hands.

"Well, I think Roxie chose us for a dare. I think she's chosen us randomly though..." Eva said. They continued together. Eva kept a bit of an icy distance from Neil. He tucked his hands into his pockets and tapped his feet in a pattern: _pat pit pat. Pit pit pit pat. Pat pit pat. _He was bored.

"Uh, how's it with you?" he asked.

Eva looked at him. "Okay."

"But..."

"Listen, Neil, I don't want to talk about it." Eva pressed a button on the elevator and they approached the Meeting Room. It was empty and dark. Eva inched a bit closer and laced her fingers through Neil's.

"Huh?" Neil asked. Eva clenched.

"For a little bit... I trust you."

"Oh thanks, Eva." Neil felt a slight bit elated. _Squish. Squash... splat. _What the?! Eva cried and jumped into Neil and threw him overboard, crashing his head into the hard floor.

"Woah!" Eva yelled, bouncing back. The blood rushed to her face, turning her warm coffee skin into red velvet mocha.

"You guys took long!" Rob's voice rose through. The lights flickered on and it showed three people: Eddie, Roxie, and Rob.

"It's konnyaku!" Roxie said. "We stole it from Yamamoto's kitchen. It's cold so it does feel slippery and gross."

"Oh, I'm gonna do a kara-kwon-chun move on you," Neil roared, balling his fists. Although he couldn't bring himself to do it, Eddie, Roxie, Rob, Eva and Neil burst into laughter as the day went on.


	6. Two: Start Shift

**Day Two- Beginning of Shift**

* * *

"You've got some nerve!" Eva roared. "You wanted us to have a romantic moment?"

"But it worked in my _Shugo Chara! _books..." Roxie muttered, pressing her index fingers together. "With Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori."

"I don't know half of those freaking names. But I'm assuming they're the main characters," Neil said.

"You're right," Roxie mentioned.

"Anyway, I'll be glad when the faculty party is over," Eva groaned, whipping out her laptop from her briefcase.

"Oh, you're going?" Neil asked casually, leaning against the wall, but almost falling over.

"_Smooth_." Eva snickered and gripped Neil by the shoulder. "Steady there, buddy."

"Mmmf..." Neil groaned and stood upright. "I don't need help."

"Ya sure?" Rob asked. "You looked unstable."

"That's only cause Eva pushed me..." Neil whined.

"You almost fell over yourself, and you say I pushed you!"

"Shut up Eva."

"Oh, you dare say shut up?" Eva punched Neil in the stomach.

"Ow!" Eva doubted it hurt. Neil had a strong stomach.

"Stop being a wuss, let's just get to work."


	7. Two: Lunch

**Day Two- 12:15 PM**

* * *

"Hey, Neil, we're going to the Golden Gate Mall for lunch," Roxie called to Neil. "Do ya wanna come? Eva's already coming with us." Neil stiffened. Had she seen... no, surely no. Neil straightened up.

"Uh, sure. I'll go." Neil tucked Eva's wrapped gift into his pocket and followed Roxie out.

"Actually," Roxie said. "The mall isn't _actually _a mall... it's the basement with food stalls. Still want to go?"

"Sounds interesting," Neil replied. Eva met them at the front of the basement's doorway.

"Hi, Roxie, hey Neil," Eva said, showing no emotion on her face that she had crashed into Neil in the morning. "So, are we going in?"

Roxie led the way down the stairs. It was an old basement... with tiny chairs and tables and the smell of food overwhelmed everyone. Eva pointed out a stall that sold dumplings.

"You can pick your own vegetables and meat," she said. "It sounds pretty cool."

"Well, that one sells savory crepes," Neil said, grinning. "Wonder what they'd taste like, no?"

"Cool," Eva said. "So, should we find some seats?" Roxie gave a thumbs-up and Neil nodded. They managed to find seats that were near a window's view (a small one, but a window view) and Neil took the seat facing the wall.

"Alright, let's get eating," Roxie cried. "Look, look, there's a place selling smoothies, oh, looks so good!"

"Take it a step back, Roxie," Neil said. "You're getting excited."

"Am not!" Roxie said indignantly.

* * *

**Nom nom nom...**

* * *

"Neil, what is that?" Eva asked. Eva noticed that Neil was eating something that looked like a hamburger... but it surely couldn't be.

"It's... what did the lady call it...?" Neil pondered. "Row jia muo..."

"What the hell is that?" Eva asked, repulsed.

"Stupid, it's just meat in some bread!" Neil said.

"I think it's... _slurp_... fatty meat... _slurp_... you know... _slurp_... the type..._ slurp_... that has... _slurp... _fat in it," Roxie said, taking the turn to spaghetti-sip her noodles.

"Yeah, yeah," Eva said, taking her chopsticks and swallowing a dumpling whole. They were pork with chives. It made for a delicious combo.

"Listen, should we tick Rob and Yamamoto Yuki-san off with some mistletoe?" Neil asked mischievously. "Y'know, since we're always trolling both of them."

"No," Roxie said. "He'd kill all of us. We've been nicer lately."

"Let's do it with that new punk, the guy... called... Mack Miller?" Neil asked.

"No, his last name is Robinson," Roxie said.

"I thought it was Miller."

"Well, it's Robinson."

"It's funnier if it's Miller."

"Did you want to change his birth certificate?"

"No, and why would I?"

"Because you seem convinced his name should be Miller."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Would you stop being imbeciles and eat?" Eva snarled.

* * *

**Yay! We're back! I'm so so so so happy I managed to make a decent chapter. I've got writer's block! (Drops block on head)**


	8. Two: Whispers from the Future

**Day Two- Whispers of the Future**

* * *

"So can we be clear, Robin?" asked a voice. The new intern was named Robin and she was shaking to her knees, quite literally.

"C-c-c-c-clear about what, Ms. Yamamoto?" her voice trembled. Robin was a sweet, perky girl with an obsession to romances and she was the one who had suggested the prank against Eva and Neil.

"You're not to tell anyone that I'm a spy for the Agency of Memories. Got it? Or else I can do everything and _anything _to you," Yuki Yamamoto said. Robin clutched her clipboard and her eyes were widened and scared. She had to tell Eva. She really needed to.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Eva couldn't concentrate on her work. Her hands twitched excitedly and she couldn't stop smiling. Neil's gift wasn't wrapped yet; it was hidden under a box in the third drawer of her desk. If Neil saw it... oh, how he'd beg to get his hands on it.

"U-um... Eva..." a voice sounded by Eva's doorway. It was Robin.

"What, Robin?" Eva asked her. Robin twitched.

"Yamamoto... Ms. Yamamoto..." Robin whispered. "_She's a spy!_"

"What?!" Eva cried, rising from her seat.

"She's a spy from the Agency of Memories... she told me not to tell you butIhavetotellyoubecauseIdon'twanttobetraySigmundplease..." Robin stammered lightning fast.

"Thank you for telling me!" Eva said.

"But what is Agency of Memories...?"

"It's an Agency that does the opposite of Sigmund. It takes away memories if they are painful. Apparently they don't like what we're doing," Eva explained. "Let's go. I want to get rid of that girl at the faculty party..."


	9. Two: Eggnog at 5

**Day Two- Eggnog, 5:00 PM**

* * *

"Hey, Neil, you wanna get some eggnog?" Eva asked Neil, who was stuffing his laptop into his briefcase. He looked up in surprise.

"Uh, sure, I'll come," Neil said, buttoning his overcoat. Eva grabbed Neil's sleeve and dragged him out the building.

"I have lots to tell you," Eva said breathlessly. "Like that secret Robin told me..."

"But first things first," Neil said. "My present!"

"Listen, it's not Christmas day, and I shouldn't be telling you if _you _won't tell _me_," Eva said. "What's mine?"

"Uh..." Neil's fingers were gripping Eva's present, a box with an opal necklace and matching earrings. "Listen, Eva, even my sense of style can take me so far!" Eva wasn't convinced. She gave a small smile and walked towards the park near the Sigmund building. Everything was covered with lights and all the houses near the park looked like gingerbread houses, without the candy. Or gingerbread men, for that matter.

"What's that secret you wanted to talk to me about?" Neil asked Eva. Eva looked at Neil. Neil looked at Eva. Ping-pong, ping-pong, ping-ping-ping-ping-pong.

"Yamamoto's a spy for the Agency of Memories. Most of the people who protested last year against us were from that Agency," Eva said it all at once.

"Seriously?!" Neil yelled. "Really? I knew something was fishy with that lady."

"Let's buy some of that eggnog over there," Eva said, pointing at the stand where people were crowding over. She bought two steamy cups of eggnog and handed Neil a cup. Neil sipped it and sighed. Eggnog always tasted better out in the cold.

"Mmm."

"Enjoying it?" Eva poked Neil in the stomach. Neil curled up a bit and laughed it off. He poked Eva in the stomach. Poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke tickle torture. Both of them ended up in hysterical fits of laughter and they both sighed.

"Wish it wasn't too boring nowadays," Neil groaned. "It's so boring..."

"I wish we could go back to Lily's house... but it doesn't seem like we'd be too welcome," Eva said. "I mean, they'd probably appreciate some quiet time, y'know?"

"Hey... is that... Tommy and Sarah?!" Neil yelled, pointing over to two kids playing in the snow. Sarah tossed a snowball into Tommy's face and then Tommy spit out a huge mouthful of snow.

"No fair!" they both heard a voice. "You smacked me!"

"Oh, hello, Tommy and Sarah," Neil said, smiling.

"Hello! Uncle Neil!" Tommy cried, hugging Neil by the waist. "Missed you!"

"You're strangling Uncle Neil," Eva said. "Stop it..."

"Ooh, Tommy, Platplat wants you to stick your face in the snow," Sarah said.

"Where's your mother?" Eva asked.

"Buying poinsettias for Christmas," Sarah answered.

"Okay," Eva replied. She took another sip of eggnog. Then Neil put his lips to Eva's cheek and kissed her.

* * *

**#RosaWatts **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY I can't wait for Finding Paradise... because I know something bad will happen and because I really want to know why Neil takes those damn painkillers...


	10. Three: Post-Traumatic Mistletoe

**Day Three- Post-Traumatic Mistletoe**

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" Roxie yelled. "We're hanging Christmas decorations." Neil looked up. Roxie was tottering on a ladder precariously and she was holding a huge pile of tinsel. Candy canes were hanging from the doorways and gobs of mistletoe were everywhere.

"Fine, fine, I'll help. I'm avoiding mistletoe." Neil heaved himself off of his chair and went to help Roxie put up tinsel. Then-

"Oww!" Roxie whimpered. "Geez Neil, why did you have to whack me in the head with that candy cane?"

"Because I wanted to!" Neil shouted back. "Now stop being a wuss and hang up that piece of tinsel!"

"Well _you're _being a wuss!" Roxie yelled. "Why didn't you hang up that mistletoe?"

"Because I don't want my first kiss to be with you!" Neil roared.

"Actually, you kissed Eva when you were _drunk_, remember? You were full of eggnog at the time!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. _Get wrecked!_"

"Go wreck yourself." Neil whacked Roxie on the head with his candy cane again.

* * *

**Sigh, the magic of post-traumatic mistletoe. Hello! Please drop a review on my story because it really helps me. Thanks, DragonMage! **


	11. Three: Cracking the Case

**Day Three- Beginning to Crack the Case**

* * *

"I bet you're wondering why I've brought you here today," Neil said. Everyone except Eva was staring at Neil avidly. Neil did _not _with a capital D liked being stared at. Okay, that was the reason why he had one-way mirrors. To make sure no one saw his reactions. Except maybe his body language would give it away. Or maybe his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," Eddie said. "There's got to be a reason why you pulled us into the Meeting Room without any whole-handed explanation. Got anything?"

"I guess I should let Eva explain," Neil said, pointing at Eva. Eva glared at Neil. Neil glared at Eva. Then apparently Neil won the staring contest because Eva made an impatient noise and stood up.

"Alright, yesterday, Robin, one of the interns, told me that Ms. Yamamoto from the Technology section is a spy and is planning to betray us all," Eva explained. "So in short, let's make a plan to kick her out."

"How do you know Robin's information was reliable? It may as well be unreliable," Rob said irritably. "I mean, I knew something was up, but couldn't it be a hoax or a joke?"

Everyone considered that for a minute. Then everyone cracked up.

* * *

**Minor shouting act and some slapping later...**

* * *

"Have we got a plan?" Eva asked. Everyone nodded. Neil's cheek had a red-hand mark from when Eva slapped him in the face for being a douche. (Seriously, Eva, you have got to stop whacking people in the face. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm causing everyone to whack people in the face!)

"Let's recap, then!" Roxie said. Eddie started off with,

"First, we plant some idiot to talk about secret files and do some dumb stuff."

"Next," Neil said, "We'll follow Yamamoto if she takes the bait."

"Then," Rob said, "We catch her red handed!"

"Congrats guys! Meeting adjourned!" Eva yelled.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry about the worst chapter last time, I am in a huge rush to get this thing finished because I have big big stuff planned! Anyway, Guardianluver out!**


	12. Three: Baiting Traps

**Day Three- Baiting Traps**

* * *

Everyone was tense as Eva entered the main hallway at Sigmund. Eva pulled up her cellphone and pretended to dial a phone number.

"Hello?" she asked loudly. (VERY VERY LOUDLY) "Okay, the secret files are in the filing cabinet... To the right, correct? No, no one's listening... and I'll be going there in 30 minutes. Okay."

"_Mission part one: bait, set." _Neil typed that into his cellphone. He'd already saw Yamamoto glancing suspiciously at Eva. Oh, Eva knew that. Eva walked by Yamamoto and then quickly attached the tracker to Yamamoto's collar. Yamamoto didn't notice one hell of a thing, because she didn't turn around.

"Huh," Eva said, still in her loud voice. "Maybe I'll go get some coffee from the coffee shop. It'll probably take an hour because of the tremendously long line that waits there." Eva's shoes loudly hit the floor and Neil gave Eva a quick thumbs-up.

"_Good job, Eva," _he whispered. Eva allowed herself to give Neil a small smile and then Eva started typing into her phone. And then, Neil's phone went _ding-ding-ding! _A message from Eva: _Mission part one: tracker set. now you can track yamamoto and see where's she's heading. Roxie, meet us at the offices. rob, distract her!_

* * *

**Tick tock I'm a clock**

* * *

Neil stood outside the filing area of the offices. He knew purposely that he'd come earlier than Yamamoto and he hoped that Rob had managed to distract Yamamoto for a decent amount of time. Eva caught up with Neil and said,

"Found you. Yamamoto's coming, so stay alert."

"Thanks, Eva," Neil replied. "Are you going to the holiday party?"

"Uh, yes, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Uh..." Was it Neil's imagination, or was Eva blushing? "I look forward to it."

"Great."

* * *

**Time passes while they wait for Yamamoto**

* * *

"There she is!" Neil said, pointing towards a quickly paced figure.

"Let's hide in here!" Eva whispered, opening a closet door, and both of them delved inside it while they heard the clacking of Yamamoto's heels.

"Jesus, Eva, I hope you know what you're pulling off," Neil hissed.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a great Memorial Day weekend. I'm hoping on ending this series... after they catch Yamamoto. I mean, passing by so many freaking days will take time and it'll get tedious, won't it? So I'm hoping that I'll be able to skip to the eleventh day. If you've got anything you'd like to ask me or if you want to give me ideas on where the story's going to go, tell me. I'll take your opinion into account. **


	13. Three: WE CAUGHT HER!

**Day Three- WE CAUGHT HER! WE DID IT! **

* * *

"Where the hell are those secret files?" asked Yamamoto, digging through the filing cabinets. "Come on!"

"Oh, hello, whatcha doing?" Neil asked loudly.

"Oh, nothing," Yamamoto stammered.

"Are you looking for secret files?" Eva snickered, laughing.

"No, I'm not," Yamamoto said.

"Yes you are... did you hear my phone call?" Eva asked.

"No, I'm not," Yamamoto said.

"Anyway, come with us," said Neil. "Let's report you to the boss."

* * *

**Please Stand By: Eva is out**

* * *

"So, what you're saying is... Ms. Yamamoto is a spy?" asked the boss, threading his fingers together.

"Yup," Neil said, crossing his arms. "You got yourself some proof and a culprit."

"It's not real. I wouldn't do that!" Yamamoto burst out.

"I have every right to believe them," the boss said. "Well... she did just spring up on me and ask for the job."

"And there goes the neighborhood," Eva groaned.

"You don't trust strangers, boss," Rob said.

"Haven't your years at school taught you anything?"

* * *

**Yup. Sorry about lack of updates, I'm starting a new story. Please read it!**


	14. Eleven: Cuddles and Presents

**Day Eleven- Christmas Eve**

* * *

Eva looked at the door of the lounge. Time had passed from the eventful third day with little to no event. Well, if you call Neil exploding an ice cream cake for the second time eventful.

Eva gripped her sleeping bag and her presents. She'd bought Neil a telescope. And a pack of Pokemon cards for the hell of it.

"Eva! I'm so glad you're here," Roxie said enthusiastically,

"So, do I put my sleeping bag there?" Eva asked, pointing towards a pile.

"Yeah. Neil isn't here yet, sorry," Roxie said, really looking sorry.

"Oh, it's alright," Eva replied. She set down her presents on a decent pile.

"Oh, anyway, I brought ice cream cake..." Roxie said.

"Hopefully Neil doesn't explode it this time, huh?" Eva asked, giggling a bit. Eva _never _giggled. Was she feeling a bit elated?

"Yeah," Roxie said. "You okay, Eva? Never heard you laugh before."

"Maybe it's a first time for everything," Eva replied.

"Yeah." Roxie grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Neil gripped his present. He might need another painkiller soon.

_If I do eat one, Eva might kill me. _He remembered Eva's pained look as she asked him about his addiction.

"What's wrong, Neil?" Rob asked, thumping Neil on the back.

"What if she doesn't like the gift?" Neil asked, worried.

"C'mon, the worst she could do is to smack your face. Which she has done. Countless of times." Rob grinned. "So chill."

"The last time..."

"The last time you made a video game that was a spin-off of your adventure and all she said was, 'Now this is just disrespectful.'" Rob said. "Don't worry. Just swallow your worries! This could be the -"

"NOT HELPING!"

"Well, excuse me."

* * *

Eva wasn't drinking eggnog this time.

Definitely hated eggnog.

Because the last time, Neil had kissed her on the cheek. She should've just smashed him into the wall or something. Maybe whack him with a ruler. Or smack her car keys into his face.

"Look at the pile!" Eddie gasped. His beret had been replaced with a Santa Claus hat.

"I know!" Neil replied, poking his head in between both of them. "It's totally the hugest pile in the history of mankind!"

"Wouldn't the plastic water bottle piles in India be bigger?" Eva asked. "You know, we did that for our high school project."

"And you did all the work," Neil said, sipping his eggnog. Definitely staying away from the dude.

"Yeah! And I can't believe you _still _got an A!" Eva crossed her arms.

Roxie was swapping Sigmund tales with Robin. **(You thought I forgot about her, didn't you?)**

"My last patient's wish was to see the world," Roxie said quickly. Probably overdosed on wine. Or something. "I saw so many places I haven't seen before! She was soo happy!"

"That's cool..." Robin said quietly, chewing a Christmas cookie.

Everyone's spirits were really high today.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Roxie said enthusiastically. "Does anyone have a request for music?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Neil whisper-asked.

"What?" Eva asked, looking at Neil.

"Why don't we play 'For River'? I mean, Sarah and Tommy taught us."

"I thought I'd never see the day that you would learn something from little kids," Eva replied sarcastically, but then her face turned serious. "Why the heck not?"

Neil raised his hand. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

...

"Okay... what are you going to request?" Roxie asked, while everyone around Neil hissed, "_Hunger Games quote!_"

"It's called 'For River'. Eva and I are going to play it."

"The piano's over there."

* * *

**ELEVEN O'CLOCK**

"Alright everyone," Rob yelled. Roxie stood next to him. "Anyone who _hasn't _signed up to stay indoors has to leave!" A couple of people, including Robin, filed towards the exit.

"And for anyone who is staying," Roxie said. "Pick a place in the lounge to sleep! Eddie already called the couch."

"No fair Eddie!" complained a voice. "I was going to sleep on it."

"TOO BAD SO SAD!" Eddie retorted. "I get it!"

Eva unrolled her sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. Neil popped next to her suddenly-

"ACKK!" Eva yelped. "Neil, you scared me."

"Nah, surely I didn't." Neil grinned.

"You did. I'm sleeping here," Eva said. "So don't lay the sleeping bag on mine."

"Suuuure."

"I hate you Neil."

"Love ya too."

* * *

Neil opened up his eyes. Eva was-

"Oh gods."

Cuddling into his arm. She made a whimpering noise and still she cuddled.

"Eva..." he whispered. "You're freaking me out."

"Mmmf." Looked like she was sound asleep.

"Eva... get off."

"Mff."

"She actually's cuddling you." Rob grinned and Roxie giggled. Rob poked Eva-

"Don't do that. She might wake up." Neil said. Eva still cuddled, snuggling a bit closer.

"Nah. She's out cold." Roxie gestured. Rob poked Eva gently in the ear. Eva didn't react.

"Heh," Eddie said, smirking.

"SHUT UP. What are _you _looking at?!" Neil exclaimed.

"Looking at Eva cuddling your _armpit,_" Eddie said. "How did she do that?"

"I just fell asleep!" Neil said defensively. "How was _I _supposed to know?!"

"Maybe you gave her some potion or something," Rob suggested.

"I hate you. Bob."

"It's _Robert._"

"Rob."

"Good job. Now let Eva sleep."

* * *

Eva opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and-

What. The. Pine. Apple?! Apparently... she was nestled in... the crook of Neil's arm?!

"Hellllloooo sleepyhead. Are you awake yet?" Neil asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey!" Eva muttered. Then she noticed Roxie and Rob... holding-

"Is that a camera?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?!"

"This'll go in the photo album."

"There's a photo album?!"

"Yeah. At least, _now _there's going to be one. Right Rob?"

"Right." Rob smugly grinned.

* * *

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVERRRRRRRRR! It's the least I could do since my lack of updates. I will have one more chapter, and then maybe I will do a couple of other To the Moon fanfics. If you are into Minecraft, I am posting up _Battle of the Light _and _Order of the Galaxy _and will later be posting one-shots and Arches. **

**Anyway... Guardianluver out. (also this is... 1066 words.)**


	15. Twelve: Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Rob, grinning. "And don't you think we're going to delete that picture of you and Eva."

"SHUT UP. SHE CUDDLED NEXT TO ME AND IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT!" Neil said, his face turning red.

"But I took a picture of it," Roxie said. She pulled out her cellphone and showed Neil.

"Oh, maybe I'll just press the delete button by... accident!" Neil said, pressing the trash can icon.

"Neil!" Roxie whined. "You deleted it."

"Bwahaha, so I did!" Neil said. "Where's Eva?"

Eva appeared, coming out of the bathroom. Her face was flushed red. She gripped a toothbrush.

"Let's never speak of what happened ever again." Eva's face was determinedly cold.

"Okay. But we still have it for the scrapbook, I already uploaded it and I've got it confirmed," Rob said.

"I said not to speak of _anything _related to it," Eva protested.

"Well, you didn't state that specifically," Eddie said, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Eva replied.

"It was cute, so chill," Rob said. "First time you showed affection."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA SHOW AFFECTION!" came Eva's reply.

"But you already did. Unknowingly," said Rob. "Let's just open presents."

"Suuuuuure."

* * *

"Oh!" Eva gasped, ripping open Robin's present. It contained a card written with neat handwriting: _Hey Eva! I hope you enjoy this... you said the Cards series was your favorite?_

It was the COLLECTOR'S EDITION of the first book, and it even contained a deck of cards. "This is awesome."

"Eva! You didn't!" Neil said, ripping open Eva's present: the telescope.

"Do you like it?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Yours is really good too," Eva said, looking at the opal necklace and earrings.

"You're welcome," Neil said. "Why'd you give me Pokemon cards?"

"Because I wanted to." Eva opened Roxie's present: a box of candy canes. _I think I'll mail this to Tommy and Sarah, _Eva thought, smiling.

"Look at what Rob gave me," said Neil, showing Eva. A _planner. _The thing had a speaker attached to it and it screamed shrilly, _DO IT TODAY OR ELSE YOU'LL PAY! _Or _ONCE YOU'VE DOTTED THE I'S AND T'S YOU MAY DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!_

"You should just chuck it away," Roxie said, opening up a present.

"Then Rob will be like, '_Slacking off Neil? Durrrr,_" Neil said.

"Well, just throw it out before it makes you go bonkers," Eva said, already irritated with it. _DON'T SAVE IT FOR LATER, YOU BIG SECOND RATER!_

"This thing is just like something you would find from Harry Potter. You know, the thing Hermione gave Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Just toss it, it's already getting even more annoying."

* * *

**Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~~~**

* * *

"Neil, aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie asked.

"No, I'm not, unless you count not eating painkillers for a long time an achievement."

"You should kiss Eva again," Roxie said.

"No, I don't want to."

"Go ahead and do it, you'll feel a lot better," Rob said. Eva was clasping the necklace on her neck.

"Fine..." Neil walked over to Eva, who was putting on the earrings.

"Do these look okay on me?" Eva asked, worried.

"They're beautiful." Neil looked down, then whispered, "Just like you."

"What?" Eva asked. "What do you mean..."

Neil kissed Eva on the lips, fully. The holidays were something very sappy. But fun too.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you enjoyed the story, and don't worry, another one will come soon, I hope.**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
